gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Wells
UNDER CONSTRUCTION DO NOT REMOVE!! |novel = |manga = |race = |status = |birthdate = |age = |gender = |height = |weight = |blood type = |classification = |hometown = |homecountry = |group affiliation = |previous group affiliation = |occupation = |Leaders =Christopher |Type= |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partners = |previous partner = |family = |equipment = |skills = |abilities = }} Christopher Glenn Wells (also recognized as Wellzy) is a VIP of Death Row LSSA and affiliated to the Infinity Organization , and also a previous gang leader of the Barton Street Families in Kurri Kurri. He is allied with Agent 17 and Samuel Hayden.He is also a drug dealer who also sells various drugs to Kurri Kurri and in Los Santos. Born in Australia in Cessnock District Hospital. Lived in Corlette,Port Stephens and attained Tomaree High School but was classified as a delinquent in his senior years of school. After committing a crime by selling illegal substances like Marijuana but someone set him up and betrayed him that was in his gang that was actually apart of the enemy gang The Lang St Lads. He was arrested and was senteced to 20 years in a maximum correctional facity known as Long Bay Correctional Centre where his sentence was shortened to 2 years and was forced to get a flight to Los Santos in the United States, and that's where his new life begins. Biography Early Life Christopher was born in Australia of New South Wales at the Cessnock District Hospital in Cessnock and lived there for 10 years. Due to violence around the area they moved to Nelson Bay where he attained his first years in school at Tomaree. Attaining his school years at the start of year 7, ending up in the class of 7T. This is also where he met his first friends, Samuel Hayden, Nyx Rosethorne, Jason Penn they was his best friends throughout the school years. After 3 years Jeremy newman met him. While attaining school, he was a delinquent and a class clown and didn't take school seriously from junior year to senior year When he entered into his senior years, he got expelled for fighting students in his age group and he was forced to move into his friends house in Kurri Kurri where he became a gangster and a delinquent At the end of his years at school, he was living with his friend at kurri where he became a leader of the gang and on his 19th birthday him and his gang had a attack by a rival gang but someone set him up and betrayed him that was in his gang that was actually apart of the enemy gang The Lang St Lads. He was soon arrested, and sent to ,Long Bay Correctional Centre|Long Bay Correctional Centre and was suppose to spent 20 years but his sentence was shortened and he had to spent 2 years there. Las Santos New Beginning Meeting Lamar Racing New Car First Mission Getting first Apartment Better Car Second Mission Getting Second Apartment Buying A Nightclub Starting Death Row LSSA Orginisation Buying a bunker Powers & Abilities Powers Naturally-Peaked Condition Naturally-Peaked Stamina Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Vehicles Land Transport Weapons Appearance Personality Relationships Family Trivia/Notes